


Too Much of a Coward

by ifreet



Category: Psych, due South
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, music ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belmanoir set me up with Kowalski/O'Hara, and shuffle tossed out Monkey Puzzle's Too Much of a Coward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much of a Coward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/gifts).



Juliet had heard more shots fired during her one week visit to Chicago than she heard in the average month in Santa Barbara. She wouldn't say the crime rate was higher, necessarily, just that Detective Kowalski tended to draw fire.

The pause came, as it eventually must, when the bad guys stopped to reload. Idiots hadn't staggered their fire. Kowalski broke cover first, sprinting in a crouch towards the presumed leader's last known position, leaving Juliet to provide suppressing fire.

It was the sort of plan she'd have prefered to discuss first, as she told him when they had the suspects in cuffs. Kowalski ducked his head, rubbed the back of his neck. "I knew you'd have my back." He looked up through his lashes at her.

And that's when it hit her, that risking his life in insane ways was his idea of _flirting_.


End file.
